New World Order
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge Series. At least one drabble per wordphrase. WARNINGS: Post-apocalypse, character death, Demon!Sam, death, mild slash !Sam/Cas! , violence, gore, and sometimes confusing format. Spoilers for entire series, anything's game.
1. It Came On Slow

**Title: **New World Order

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** The world fell, and no one caught it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or the characters

**Spoilers: **Anything's game.

**Pairing: **None.

**Warnings:** Post-apocalypse, character death, Demon!Sam, death, destruction, violence, gore, and general unhappiness.

**Author's Note:** This is a series of one shots, using (sooner or later) all of the words from the E/O Drabble Challenges in no particular order. Mostly centered around Sam and Castiel, but with special guest appearances. It will probably be confusing, since there is no linear order to the chapters, it skips around, and not everything's explained at once, but eventually it will be. Plus the format's a little werid in places. Please bare with me. Very dark. Please review!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**1.) Phrase: "It came on slow"**

The process was gradual. Piece by piece, bit by bit, it came on slowly. So slowly in fact, it was many years before the humans even realized it was happening at all.

The sun was fading. Withdrawing from the world condemned, though the humans didn't know that. They blamed it on science, on global warming.

Some cried out, begging their gods to know why they had been forsaken.

(You were forgotten long ago)

"Now I lay me down to sleep…"

(He isn't listening)

"Please god, all I ask is…"

(He can't hear you)

"Oh god, save us."

(He isn't there)


	2. Flesh

**Author's Note:** Remember, this isn't supposed to necessarily make sense yet.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**2.) Word: Flesh**

The spot was bleak. What had once been the unassuming parking lot of a thriving little strip mall, now more closely resembled a perfectly circular shallow crater.

It was as though something had come along and scoured away the flesh of this section of rural suburbia until nothing was left but the bleached bone, sanded glassy smooth.

In truth the substance was once merely dirt, tightly packed and buried under concrete, but dirt just the same. Now however, some incredible force had crystallized it, making it impenetrable and alien.

Desolate, sad. Softly crying, like the witness of some great tragedy.


	3. Ravenous

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**3.) Word: Ravenous**

Red. A seething, screaming, swelling, pulsing horde of red. Bubbling and boiling, bleeding and seeping like so much raw meat. Pushing, pushing at the gates of hell. It was time!

(Let us out!)

Darkness had fallen.

(Let us kill!)

The light was dead.

(Set us free!)

The age of demons was a hand.

(We are hungry! Hungry! Ravenous!)

Anarchy ruled. Or so they thought.

"I am king now."

His eyes were not black, nor red, nor yellow, nor white. They were green. Vibrant, poisonous green, flecked with gold.

"All is mine. You will obey me."

The masses quelled.

(Yes master!)


	4. Shudder

**ENJOY!**

* * *

4.) Word: Shudder

Rumors ran like wild fire. Fluttering voices, both dark cruel hisses and twittering crystalline murmurs.

(Lucifer's dead)

\\Lucifer's dead\\

The ranks of hell coward and raged. Splintering into factions. Immediately a dozen lesser rose to claim the throne, while so many other's trembled in terror of the Light's wrath.

Then the second message came shuddering through the grapevine.

(God's dead)

\\Our Father's dead\\

Disbelief. Horror. Shock. Excitement. Confusion. Turmoil.

(It's true)

\\It's true\\

(What now?)

\\What now?\\

(New king has risen)

\\New king? Impossible.\\

(Samael's risen)

\\Samael\\

(Our new lord. Our king.)

\\Usurper. Murderer. Demon.\\

(Demon. Demon king. Our king.)


	5. Skin

**ENJOY!**

* * *

5.) Word: Skin

Every little demon girl has one dream. To see themselves, standing hand in hand with Lucifer on top of a pile of dead corpses while the world burns.

To be declared supreme queen over all of Helldom, to wear pretty baby skin dresses and bone marrow tiaras. It's like the perfect fantasy.

But so few actually have the balls to go for their dream. To risk the wrath of Hell and attention of every angel, demon, and hunter out there. It's like painting a massive bulls eye over your pretty little evil head and yelling, 'Come smite me now please.'


	6. Broken

**ENJOY!**

* * *

6.) Word: Broken

I see the world around me, and it is broken. The world that was my father's, is slowly dying. Dying under the hand of the one I failed to save.

I see him sometimes. He looks the same, foppish hair, hunched shoulders. He stands and watches his empire decay, reveling in it.

He's a demon now, completely, I tell myself, over and over. But when I look at him, I see not the demon. It is the boy. The boy that greeted me with awe, that wanted so eagerly to shake my hand, that held his brother's body and cried.


	7. Cover

**Author's Note:** Hope I'm not loosing y'all with this. I know it's kind of nutso (Okay okay, really nutso), but I'm entertainning myself. And what's not to like about the occasional trip into insanity, hm? Yeah, I know, my mind's a scary place. Please Review!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

7.) Word: Cover

The refugees huddled under whatever meager cover they could find. It was a scene where one might expect to hear screaming and crying, but there was no sound.

All watched, with mute horror and soundless prayers to a dead god, as the hail of fire rained down upon them.

The earth trembled and bucked under them, sending building crashing about their heads, as though Mother Earth had finally decided to rid herself of the plague of humanity all together. Blood and bodies lay everywhere.

And the former Sam Winchester watched it all with a detached eye, and a small smile.


	8. Tender

**Author's Note:** Sadly, I will probably not be able to update again until Sunday, however I will try. On another note, I really really love this one, so I hope you guys do too :D

**ENJOY!**

* * *

8.) Word: Tender

He's stopped, for good. No more demon blood, no more practicing. Done.

And Dean believes him.

Things will get better now. Everything will be right again.

That's what Dean clings to as he tenderly holds his baby brother, through the shaking and the crying and the pain.

Sam says its withdrawal. He convinces Dean that it'll go away. Just give it time.

Time, yes, they caught it in time, Dean thinks, before Sam crossed the line.

But it's not withdrawal, it won't go away. It is too late.

(Sooner or later Sammy, I'll get out again. And Dean'll be first.)


	9. Steady

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm an epic failure. I'm so so sorry for the long wait, things have been crazy. Please review :D

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**9.) Word: Steady**

She twirls, the cool metal of the pole chilling the bare skin of her belly. She smiles, a look that promises the fulfillment of all your deepest sins.

Music pulses, a steady throbbing sound. Red strobe lights paint the walls, pulsing like living flesh. The whole place reeks of sex and violence, pain and oh, such sweet pleasure. She likes it, it reminds her of home.

She's absorbed in her dance, well aware of every man's eye in room locked on her. Then a hush falls, the body in the doorway lean, but his presence fills the room with power. 


	10. Chest

**Author's Note: **So this is for once a direct continuation of the last chapter, just so you know. Raising of hands, and don't lie, who totally loves evil!Sammy/Samael? :D

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**10.) Word: Chest**

"Meg," he says, the word falling from his lips like sugar-flavored ice.

"Sammy," she smirks, stepping down from the stage and strutting over to him. He's looking at her exposed chest and she relishes it. The power emanating from him rolls over her skin, making her shiver with fear and anticipation. "I've been wondering when you'd come find me. After all, we're practically siblings."

All eyes in the club are locked on them, watching an incredible historical moment that none of them understand.

Even after he's torn out her throat and left her bleeding on the floor, she still smirks.


	11. Keen

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**11.) Word: Keen**

65 seals had been broken. Absurdly, the majority of the world's populace went on with their lives, oblivious to the impending apocalypse. But those privileged few who knew what was happening, were in a panic.

The demons massed gleefully. The angels struggled to stem the flow.

What exactly would happen when the last one broke? Lucifer freed, would he be challenged?

There were rumors circulating. Some insisted that Father wouldn't abandon them, that he would descend to battle the Devil. But would he?

Castiel wanted to believe with keen longing. But it's hard to have faith in an absentee parent.


	12. Flinch

**Please review and make my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

** 12.) Word: Flinch**

(Miss me?)

Inwardly, Sam flinched.

_Go away._

(Ah, is that any way to greet your other half?)

_Shut up. Go away._

(Sooner or later I'll get out.)

_I won't let you. Dean won't let you._

(Dean won't always be there, Sammy.)

Sam closed his eyes and willed the voice away. Cold, merciless laughter echoed in his head.

(You can't beat me Sam.)

_I already have._

(Sure, once or twice. But I'm still here. And I always will be.)

_Fine. Stay there. But you aren't coming out._

(Eventually, you'll come to my way of seeing things.)

_Never._

(I'll win)

_You won't._


	13. Lash

**Please review and make my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**13.) Word: Lash**

It happened so fast, nobody even saw _how _exactly. There he was, out in the open, no weapon, no defense, the idiot, the next moment, he was on the ground.

Before the enormity could be grasped, the stunned silence was shattered by an unearthly sound. In a blur Sam dropped his weapon and pelted across the open ground with only one goal.

Heedless of the forces of Heaven and Hell descending on either side of him, he cradled his brother's body and emitted a primal screamed.

Dean's death broke something inside of him, so Sam lashed out, and broke back.


	14. Abrupt

**WARNING: Mild slash in this chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**14.) Word: Abrupt**

Castiel is standing under an apple tree when he finds him. Talk about irony.

"Long time, no see, Cas," he's casual, smirking lazily.

"Samuel." Castiel doesn't turn to look at him, keeping his gaze locked on the pink clouds in the far distance, clouds dripping red blood.

"Samuel Winchester is dead. Its Samael now."

"Yes, the demon king. So are you here to kill me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He shrugs, "Call me sentimental," his voice is mocking. Abruptly he captures Castiel's lips. The kiss burns like acid, but he can't resist.

And so the serpent offered the apple to Eve.


	15. Worn

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**15.) Word: Worn**

She watches them, they don't know it, but she does. Sometimes they pray to her, hoping she can hear, but never really believing it. And sometimes they desperately hope she can't see, not wanting her to know the shameful things they're doing her name.

What they don't know, her children, her husband, is that she's always watching them, and that she's never ashamed of them. Frighten for them, saddened by the terrible cards fate dealt them, yes, but never ashamed.

She watches them as they are worn out, torn apart, batter and bruised, then as they pull themselves together again.


	16. Nausea

**Not gonna lie, I kinda really like this one.**

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**16.) Word: Nausea**

Drip.

The metallic reek of blood and entrails radiated from the house, as far down as the street. He approached cautiously, gun in hand.

Up the steps. Door barely hanging. Blood. Blood and guts. Strung from ceiling fans like party streamers. Oozing down walls, forming words, demented limericks of death, like some child's finger paint . Bodies, everywhere, pieces of them anyway. Nauseating.

Drip. Drip.

In the corner he huddled, clothes torn, hands covered in exultant gore, russet streaks dribbling slowly down his cheeks like some macabre war paint.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Dean, I don't remember."


	17. Clammy

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**17.) Word: Clammy**

Sometimes Sam dreams. He dreams of beating hearts and bleeding wall, of chanting, of screaming. It rises and pulses around him, lifting him up, exulting him, cheering his name, even though it isn't really his, it feels like it is. It feels right.

"Samael, Samael our king."

They praise him, worship him. They offer him goblets of baby's blood and platters of virgin hearts. They give him a crown of entrails and a cape of woven hair, seating him on a throne of bone.

Then he wakes, covered in a clammy sweat. But what scares him most, he craves it.


	18. Spine

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**18.) Word: Spine**

She was going to be his queen, that was the plan. She groomed him for the job, taught him everything. How to use his power, how to crave it, how to rule. In her own way, she might have actually loved him, as close as any demon could feel to love anyway.

A thrill trailed up her spine as she looked into those inhumanly green eyes, excitement, joy, all her dreams coming true. He cupped her face, gentle, and he still felt like Sam Winchester.

He leaned in and whispered, voice pure sex, "You skanky whore." And broke her neck.


	19. Hitch

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**19.) Word: Hitch**

Ba-bump… Stutter… Hitch… Ba… Gurgle… B…

Silence.

Delicate eye lashes brush freckled cheeks. Translucent blue eyelids hide lively green eyes. Crimson blood stains gray concrete.

"Don't leave me."

Tears snake in rivulets down dirt stained cheeks.

(He's gone.)

_No._

(You failed him.)

_No._

(He's not coming back.)

The murdered heart lies silent. The broken heart slowly dies.

The voice sooths, gentle, comforting in its heartlessness.

_It hurts._

(I can make it stop.)

Body shakes uncontrollably. Fingers clutch at what's already gone. Tears fall.

_Okay. You win._

And the voice broke free with a primal scream, starting the new world order.


	20. Numb

**Sorry for the wait, I've been out of town.**

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**20.) Word: Numb**

Ellen stands by the two crooked crosses. Bobby stands on one side of her, Jo on the other. She doesn't know what to say, none of them do. She's numb. She knows she should be feeling… something; pain, terror, rage. But she doesn't, not yet.

She wasn't actually there, but she felt the explosion from two hundred miles away, she'd seen what appeared to be two comets streaking out of nowhere to converge on one lonely parking lot, leading to the explosion that ended the world.

Two crooked crosses were all that was left, the only testament to the Winchesters.


	21. Wall

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**21.) Word: Wall**

Castiel stands now behind walls of silver and stone. A palace, some might call it, but the walls are painted in the very same sealing symbols he himself once taught the Winchesters, making it a cage.

From high up in his proverbial ivory tower he watches. His father's children scream, his brethren nearly extinct. And yet here he remains, like some glorified pet.

Some part of him, deep down, longs to hate the monstrous creature that did this, and perhaps he could if he could only forget the boy Sam had once been.

But angels were never made to hate.


	22. Raw

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**22.) Word: Raw**

"Sam, this is bad."

"I killed them." A whisper. Broken. Raw.

"We don't know that."

"I do."

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"What do you remember before the nothing?"

Looks away. Won't meet his eyes.

"Where?"

"With Ruby."

"Getting a fix?"

Silence.

Silence.

Longer and longer.

Finally.

"I'll stop."

"I've heard that before."

"For real."

"And when this turns out like all your other promises?"

"Kill me."

Lump in throat. Heavy. Hard. Can't breathe. Can't do it. Won't do it.

Knot in stomach. Afraid. Desperate. Gonna be sick. Have to do it. No choice.

"Okay. Last chance."

"I promise." Honestly.


	23. Wrist

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**23.) Word: Wrist**

Jo's still, tense, waiting. The instincts she's had from birth warning her that someone, something was standing behind her. Her hand tightened around the handle of her knife, it was silver, worked on a lot of things, but not everything. Whatever was behind her, the knife would at least slow it down.

She waits; the floor boards creak behind her. It's moving closer. One… Two… three…

She whirls around, arm raised, knife aimed. But a strong hand grips her wrist, freezing it in midair. She too freezes, her heart stops. Terror grips her as she looks into green eyes.

"Sam."


	24. Graze

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**24.) Word: Graze**

Dean remembers when things had been much simpler, when the biggest of Sammy's problems was a grazed knee. Kiss it, slap a band aid over it, and everything's all better.

Dean looks at his baby brother (no matter how old he gets he'll always be the baby), and feels overwhelmed because everything is so much harder now. He watches as Sammy shakes and cries his way through the withdrawal, listens silently as he tosses and turns every night.

He'd give anything to just kiss this and make it better, macho awkwardness be damned! But it's just not that easy anymore.


	25. Light

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

******25.) Light**

They thought they could own him, manipulate him, use him. Like just so much meat. A puppet to play with.

Not any more. Now they are his to use and throw away like the trash they are.

He hates them, loathes them. And yet he loves the sounds of their screams.

He never discriminates, light from dark, doesn't matter. They all thought they were better than the silly little humans, merely pawns in their cosmic games of conquest.

But the truth is, once you find the right tools, angels and demons aren't so different. Turns out, they all bleed red.


	26. Jaw

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

******25.) Jaw**

"What's it like, being an angel?"

Castiel doesn't turn, doesn't react.

"What's it like, being a demon?" He returns tonelessly.

"Well," Samael speaks slowly, as though considering it seriously, "It's cold. No matter how much fire you surround yourself with, inside, you're always cold." And something in his voice is almost sad.

His hand however, isn't cold as it touches Castiel's jaw, forcing him to face his captor. It burned his cheek, blistering and scorching.

"But you," the Demon King muses, "You're always so warm. Care to share?"

Castiel just closes his eyes and tries to turn his face away.


	27. Relax

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

******25.) Relax**

"Why not just kill me?" she spits, every ounce of hate in her tired body filling those five angry words.

"Because, Jo," he smirks, poisonous eyes sparkling at her eerily thought the gloom, "I need you."

"I will never help you!" She vows passionately.

He laughs, full and loud, and its just as warm and throaty as it was the time she had helped him sneak jalapeño juice into Dean's beer.

"Relax, you won't have a choice."

Suddenly he's behind her, one arm coiled around her waist, pulling her flush against his solid body.

He whispers, "You're my only hope."


	28. Flutter

**Thank you for reviews, they brighten my day :D**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

******25.) Flutter**

Castiel glares at him, his captor, the murderer of everything he held dear. He puts as much force into the look as he can, but it's still weak, powerless.

The demon just smirks at him, indulgently amused. He takes a step closer, and the power of his very presence ripples over Castiel. The force of it is nearly unbearable, conflicting, the pain and the pleasure, the repulsion and the morbid desire.

His vessel's body reacts instinctively, pulse fluttering in his throat, breath hitching. He wants to move away, move closer, but is held motionless, captivated by those acid green eyes.


	29. Time

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I've got at least a couple lined up to post in the next couple days.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my days demonically sunny :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**26.) Time **

Bobby survived a lot in his life time. He survived Vietnam; murdering his wife; loosing countless friends, sometimes more than once; every crazy situation the Winchesters dragged him into; and selling his soul. He survived angels and demons; the goddamn apocalypse. Hell, he'd even outlived God.

He'd never expected it to be liver cancer that finally got him, or that he'd be spending his last few days lying in a hospital bed eating jell-o through a straw. And he'd definitely never expected for the Demon Lord of All Creation to visit him on his death bed and whisper, "Goodbye, Bobby."


	30. Spent

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my days demonically sunny :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

30.) Spent

Dean knew he wouldn't survive the war. He knew when he told Lisa he'd see her again soon. He knew when he told Bobby that after it was all over they'd go fishing somewhere. He knew when he promised Jo he'd dance with her at her wedding. He knew when he promised Sam everything would be okay.

He wouldn't be there to see any of those promises through.

He'd spent his nine lives, more than. His time had come.

He'd cheated death too many times, this time she'd catch up with him for real. But he refused to go quietly.


	31. Face

**Thank you for the reviews, they make my days demonically sunny :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

31.) Face

It had been nearly three centuries in Hell. Three centuries of transforming torment and pain. Three centuries during which nearly all of her humanity had burned away.

She had no time for the troubles of the rest of the worlds. Apocalypses and Angels and God were none of her concern. Hers was an un-ended world of torture.

And so on the day when her torment finally ended and she was released from the rack, Hell was in confusion and ruin. Chaos reigned and the grinning face of Samuel Winchester, changed and yet still the same, hovered over her.

"Hello, Bela."


	32. Feel

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while. But... I made something pretty :D**

**http:/jeminamoonnight(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d38zlsl**

**Anybody recognize chapter 14?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

32.) Feel

She doesn't tell her mother, doesn't dare. What good would it do? Ellen had buried the boys she thought of as sons, why destroy the memories she had of them? Let her believe them both peacefully dead.

But Jo had so much more than memories. She'd loved them too, once, in her own way. Now…

She can still feel the line of searing heat where his arm had been around her waist. Subconsciously she hugs herself and covers the spot, feeling inexplicably vulnerable.

"How," she wonders, shivering, "Could I possibly bring him hope, when I have none left for myself?"


	33. Whinger

**Enjoy!**

* * *

33.) Whinge(r)

Crowley expected to die the moment the self-styled demon king walked into the room. From the indiscriminate swathe of destruction the king had carved through the demon ranks, it wasn't a difficult conclusion to reach.

Disappointing, but he wouldn't be a whinger about it. He, of all people, understood the new king's power. He knew resistance was pointless.

So he was utterly surprised when rather than force feeding him his spine, Samael handed him a promotion and a swanky new coat.

"Why?" he'd asked, knowing he was pushing his luck.

"Samael had grinned rakishly and shrugged. "I like your style."


	34. Keep

**Enjoy!**

* * *

34.) Keep

"Why keep me?"

"You completely me."

"I am being serious."

"So am I. You're the light to my dark. Quit fighting me."

"I can't."

"When we first met you were nothing but a foot soldier on the front lines, Cas. But I'm going to make you so much more than that. I'm going to make you a god."

"I don't want to be a god."

"Exactly. That's what makes you perfect."

"I won't do it."

"You will. Eventually you'll grow tired of watching the people suffer from up here in your tower and you'll be ready to make a deal."


End file.
